Fruits Basket Host Club
by Vampire-Goth-Girl
Summary: Haruhi's childhood friend Momiji Sohma and his family are coming to Ouran! But can they ever find any time for just the two of them with the Host Club and Sohma's not letting them out of their sight. Also please answer the poll on my page for this story.
1. Chapter 1

AN:I do not own anything!

Chapter 1

xxMNRxxMNRxx

At Ouran:

"Haruhi! Have you heard! We're getting new student today! Aren't you excited!" Tamaki came rushing through the door.

"No, I don't really care Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi answered not really listening to him.

"But two of them will be in your class! Haruhi how can you not care?"

"Whatever Sempai. Anyway, I have to study so why don't you leave me alone?"

"Mommy daughter hates me! Daughter hates daddy!" Tamaki went to his corner and started growing his mushrooms. "Daughter hates daddy! Why do you hate daddy Haruhi?"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO STUDY TAMAKI-SEMPAI! SO WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!" Everyone was shocked at Haruhi yelling so loud.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked. "You seem upset."

"Yea, well I think I might know one of the people who are coming here. His name is Momiji Sohma. He looks a little like Hunny. He's shorter, has blond hair, and blue eyes, only he used to wear a girl's uniform and he's always wearing hats. I haven't seen him since we were both about 7. I'm nervous about seeing him."

"NOOOOO! Daughter can't have a boyfriend! You can't!" Tamaki screamed running over to Haruhi to cling to her.

"He's not my boyfriend. Now will you shut up while I'm trying to study." Haruhi turned back to her school books and notebooks to _try_ to study.

XxMNRxxMNRxx

At Shigure's:

"So Akito wants all of us to transfer schools?" Yuki asked Shigure. "What school?"

"Akito wants you, Kyo, Torhu, Haru, Momoiji, Hiro, and Kisa all to go to Ouran.

"That preppy school! Filled with rich brats who just go to school so that their parents can get away from them! The only other reason they go to school is to goof off! Why do we have to go there!" Kyo yelled at Shigure.

"Well your going to have to deal with them Kyo. You have to go."

"Wait is the Sohma family paying for me?" Torhu asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem? How else would you get in?' Yuki said perplexed.

"I-I-I couldn't ask you guys to do that. I've seen how much that school costs. It's to much money!" Torhu was flustered trying to convince them that they shouldn't pay that much money for her.

"Anyway" Shigure sang. "You all are going to bored with people that go to school there. Kyo you are going to be with the Hitachiin twins. Yuki you will be with the Suoh family but since they have two mansions you will be at the 2nd with Tamaki Suoh, he will be in your class. Tohru you will be staying with a 'commoner' as they say, named Haruhi Fujioka. Momiji will be staying with Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Hatsuharu will be staying with Ootori Kyoya. I'm not sure who Hiro and Kisa are staying with. Their parents should know though. Well get ready you guys are leaving soon so that you can start school tomorrow. Here are you're uniforms." Shigure gave them the uniforms and then got up and left the room to finish writing his latest book.

"TOMORROW!" Kyo, Yuki, and Torhu all yelled.

AN: No reviews no new chapter. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own anything. If only I did I could use the money. Sorry for any misspelled words, names or bad grammar. I am trying to hurry with this chapter.

Chapter 2

XxMNRxxMNRxx

At Ouran:

As the Sohma's (and Torhu) walked toward the front of Ouran, Kyo's feeling of dread only worsened as he saw all of the girls staring at them adoration in their eyes. He knew that they were going to try to touch them and then their secret would be out. Could this get any worse?

"We're going to get exposed at this school, I mean just look all the girls and the way they're looking at us!" Kyo said in frustration.

"Calm down you stupid cat! As long as we're careful nothing is going to happen, okay?" Yuki muttered trying not raise his voice, so as to avoid any fight on their first day.

"Don't call me stupid you damn rat!" Kyo yelled and everyone turned to look at them."

"Great now look what you did? You caused more attention on yourself, exactly what you didn't want! Can't you at least act smart for once?"

"When are we going to meet the people we are staying with? We were supposed to meet them here right?" Confused Torhu looked around for the people that would be providing them a place to stay.

"Yea I can't wait to meet my new house mate!" Momiji bubbled actually bouncing up and down.

"Hey you must be the new students! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! But you can call me Honey! Momiji will be staying with me!" A voice said. Everyone looked at where it was coming from to see a large group of boy headed toward them.

"So which one…" One redhead started.

"Of you is Kyo?" Finished the other redhead.

Kyo faltered. "I am." He said eventually taking a cautious step forward.

"Great come stand with us then." Next thing Kyo knew he was being pulled forward by the stange identical boys.

"I'm Kaoru and that's my twin brother Hikaru." Kaoru said with a slight smile on his face. Kyo nodded in response.

"Okay the Hatsuharu-san you come with me. I am Ootari Kyoya by the way." A black haired haired boy with glasses said pushing up his up farther on his nose. Haru walked toward him with a face of indifference.

"Yuki you come with me! I am Tamaki! You are so handsome maybe with you should join our club! All of you are so handsome maybe you should all join our wonderful club!" A blonde boy that looked and sounded like an idiot exclaimed.

"What club and what about the girl that Torhu is supposed to be staying with? Where is she?" Kyo said getting annoyed about the fact that the twins kept bothering him. Kept trying to get him to play which one is Hikaru game.

"How did you know that Haruhi was! Oh no! Her secret is exposed!" Exclaimed the frantic blond idiot.

"What do mean secret? It would have to be a girl wouldn't it? Considering the fact Torhu is a girl and that she'd have to stay with her?" Kyo said in an apparent voice. Tamaki blushed realizing that he had just jumped to conclusions and ruined the secret.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to ride the bus here! Not all of us are crazy rich like you!" A voice that didn't sound like a girl or a guy voice yelled from across the street.

"My lovely daughter how are you! I am so sorry that I didn't come to pick you up!"

"Sempai I am NOT your daughter! Get that through your thick skull!"

"Haruhi? Is that you?" Momiji asked.

"Momiji! Hey!" Haruhi said as she ran towards him to give him a hug.

"I haven't seen you seen since we were what? Seven? Eight?" Momiji's words were slightly muffled by Haruhi's uniform but she could still understand him.

"Yea about that. So who is staying with me?" She asked pulling away form the warm embrace.

"That would be me" Torhu blushed she talked. She was meeting many handsome men and Momiji's old friend it was all a lot to take in at once. They exchanged greetings and turned when Tamaki's loud voice sounded like a roll of thunder in the silence.

"Now to answer Yuki's question. Our club is the Host Club and I could like you all to join!"

AN: Okay so sorry I haven't updated in a ling while but review and all that please. J Thanks!


	3. AN! Please Read! Very important!

AN: So I know that some of you are a little confused as to why Momiji didn't transform and sent reviews about it and my computer doesn't know that email is supposed to be fast and not take 15 minutes to open one up so I am answering you all like this. The Sohmas's and Tohru(sorry if I spelled it wrong) aren't shicked because only them and me know about it and you'll have to find out for yourselves. (By the way Kyo didn't know that it was Haruhi who was letting Tohru stay with her)


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Okay so I just finished the latest chapter for my other story and now I really need to work on my math that's due soon and that I only half get because my teacher need to go back to school and learn how to be interesting because I keep falling asleep in that class! Anyway I AM SOOOO SORRY for not having a chapter up sooner. I made whoever reads this wait months and I feel like a jerk and I know this will sound like an excuse but let me explain anyway I have been sick for like a week and I can't think when I'm sick and three computer broke down on me. Anyway again, ENJOY! And I don't own anything sadly. TT Sorry if things are miss-spelled

Chapter 3

xxMNRxxMNRxx

"No" Kyo said before anybody got the chance to say anything else.

"Mommy what does no mean?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"How do you not know what it means I tell you it all the time. It means he won't do it."

"Why won't you be part of the Host Club Kyo-chan?" asked Honey "It would be fun to have you there."

"Yeah Kyo-_chan _don't you want to join their club" Haru said smiling wickedly at Kyo.

"Why don't you join you stupid cow!" Kyo yelled at him

"Maybe I will." Haru said starting to get mad.

"Yeah because that's just a great idea! Expose why don't you idiot!" Kyo said unintentionally making Haru madder.

Haru looked at Kyo and charged. "Fight me you stupid cat!"

"Stop Haru." Yuki said stepping in between the red headed boy and the black and white haired boy.

Haru stopped and looked at Yuki. "Okay." he said turning white again.

The other, who had no idea what was going on looked at them confused. "What just happened" one of them said looking between the three.

"Sorry Haru gets like that sometimes. He has a very bad temper and is very hard to calm down. Only Yuki can calm him down without having him get into a fight with Kyo, since Kyo usually is the one that makes him like that." Momiji explained.

"Ah. That's a little how Tamaki and Kyoya are except Tamaki gets either really hyper or really sad and Kyoya is the only one who can get him atleast close to what he should act like." Honey said looking up at everyone with cute expression.

Tohru awed at the cuteness of him. "So I think we should get to know each other since we are going to be living together for a little bit." she said after getting over how cute Honey was.

"That's a good idea! I'll go first. My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni but everybody calls me Honey and I have one little brother. My best friend is Mori. He's also my cousin and has a little brother. My favorite animals are bunnies. This is my bunny Usa-chan."

Really, I love bunnies to. My name is Sohma Momiji and I have a little sister and lots of cousins. I was friends with Haruhi when we were little but we haven't gotten much of a chance to talk lately."

"Oh that's sad. Would you like to hold Usa-chan it'll make you fell better?" Honey said looking at his new friend. Momijij nodded and gladly took the little bunny.

"Um anyway I'm Sohma Hatsuharu but I go by Haru. And so nobody asks yes this is my real hair color."

"I'm Ootori Kyoya and I'm the third son in my family. I am the vice-president of the Host Club and manage the money."

I'm Hitachiin Hikaru and this is my lovely little twin brother Kaoru. We like to play pranks and mess with Tamakis head and bug people. And were lovers."

The Sohmas raised their eyebrows and looked at Kyoya for confirmation.

"Not really but that's what they act like at the club because they offer a package called brotherly love. They aren't actually lovers."

Everyone nodded including the twins so Kyo decided to go on with the introductions. "I'm Sohma Kyo and I like martial arts and my dream is to beat Yuki. I hate the rat and the rain."

"Why" the twins asked getting in Kyo's faceclose enough for them to kiss ignored them and just slowly backed away hoping that they wouldn't fall forward or anything. He didn't want to lose his first kiss to these strange boys.

The inroductions went on like that for quit some time with many interuptions.

"Come on lets go home, I need my beauty sleep." Tamaki said overly dramatic. Everyone nodded and some yawned.

Kyo was dragged off by the Hitachiin twins, while everyone else went peacefully.

"Come on we have to hurry if were going to catch the next train. I'm really sorry about this Tohru but I don't have a car or anything to get us there. I'm really sorry." Haruhi said to Tohru as they rushed to the train station.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind. I don't mind at all."

AN:Okay if you have stuck through with this so far good job! I'm proud! Cuz this sucks but for anyone who is worried that I will stop this don't worry I wouldn't do that to those who for some reason acually like this. Sorry if things were miss-spelled.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Okay so it's finally spring break and I am dog-sitting which is really boring and my sister brought me my laptop and I currently have selective internet connection so... I figured I should write a new chapter. I already wrote one for my other story so if you like _The Wallflower_ then check it out. I am so sorry if things are spelled wrong or there are grammar errors, I am attempting to type with one hand since one of the dogs is sitting on my hand. So ENJOY! And again sadly I don't own anything except the plot. I don't get paid for this. If I did I wouldn't be dog-sitting. Okay and I know that Haurhi as an apartment and the others have basically mansions but bear with me, I haven't watched the anime in a very long time and haven't read the manga in about ever a year.

Chapter 4

xxMNRxxMNRxx

Haruhi's House:

"So this is it," Haruhi said softly to Tohru. "we have to be quite though because my dad is sleeping. He works nights usually."

"Oh OK. I'll try to be extra quite."

"Thanks." Tohru nodded in a 'no problem' kind of way.

"So we will probably have to share a room because unless you want to sleep in the living room." Haruhi told Tohru who was looking around.

"Whatever is easier for you. Don't go to any trouble over me." Tohru said

"OK come on," Haruhi said helping Tohru carry the bags that were by the door to the bedroom.

Tohru smiled and picked up a bag following who she hoped was her new friend.

Tamaki's House:

"I can't believe we all stayed at the school talking until it was night time." Yuki said shocked as he and Tamaki walked to the limo waiting for them.

"Yes well we are very interesting people." Tamaki said pompously.

Yuki sighed. "Anyway, what room am I staying in?"

"Well if you want we can get to know each other better and I can I have an extra bed but in my room or you sleep in the room next to me."

"Umm. I think I'll sleep in the room next to you," Yuki said but hurriedly added something to his sentence seeing Tamaki start to tear up. "but, but if you want I can go into your room for a little while and talk. You know get know each other."

Tamaki smiled and nodded enthusiastic and hugged his new friend. "Come on lets go talk you can tell me all about you and I can tell you all about me." Tamaki smiled hugely and ran to his room dragging Yuki behind him.

Honey's House:

Honey and Takashi brought Momiji into their home.

"Do you want to sleep in my room Momijij? Then we can talk and get to know each other even better," Honey asked sure that his new friend would.

"OK!" Momiji raced off with Honey to the room.

Takashi sighed and followed then slowly not looking forward to listen to the two of them talk about things like bunnies all night.

Kyoya's House:

The guest room is right there. Don't wake me up. I don;t care if you are about to die or the house is on fire just DON'T. WAKE. ME UP. Is that clear?" Kyoya asked as he stood outside the door of what was now Haru's room.

Haru nodded mutely and walked into the room. "Unless you want to see me naked I suggest that you go to your room because I really don't have a problem changing with the door open."

Kyoya turned on his heal and walked to his room that was down the hall. Haru leaned into the door frame and smiled. 'I think I'm going to like this guy' they both mumbled to themselves not knowing that the other thought the same.

The Twins House:

"So Kyo you should stay in our room tonight. Then we could get to know each other better." Kaoru said with a slight smile.

"But Kaoru you are mine and mine only," Hikaru said with false anger and jealously glittering in his eyes and shining in his face.

"I am but that doesn't mean you shouldn't share with our new friend." Kaoru said while his brother hugged him close.

"Umm. OK since I am not totally sure that this is an act then how about you tell me where the closest guest room is and I will go to that." Kyo said looking greatly uncomfortable.

"I like him," Kaoru said looking at Kyo.

"Me to he seems sassy and doesn't fall for our brotherly love act and doesn't look disgusted by it either." Hikaru said smiling.

"Yea well what you do in your own free time is none of my business," Kyo said "now will you tell me where I am going to be sleeping."

"Oh you really are staying in our room the others aren't completely ready yet. They don't bedding and what not," Kaoru said. "But don't worry we won;t actually try anything. I promise."

Kyo looked coutiously between the two twins. "OK, but try anything and I will knock you both through the roof, and that's a promise."

The twins smiled and pulled Kyo, their newly forced friend, along with them to their room.

AN: So I hoped you liked it. This is only a filler chapter it just shows that everybody was put together because honestly I think that they could be friends or at least tolerate each other. Also it shows that while some are doing it slowly and some are doing it fast that yes they are becoming friends. So again hoped you liked it. Please R&R and if you have an suggestions for side pairings please tell me. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Again sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes.


End file.
